Known remote memory, prepaid accounts are used to purchase goods and services and involve a printed transaction card constructed from plastic or cardboard and bearing a unique authorization or account number and instructions for accessing funds, services, and the like. The other side of the transaction card includes a non-functional photograph, drawing or other aesthetically-pleasing image.
Known remote-memory, prepaid cards have been used extensively throughout the world. One example is a prepaid telephone calling card that includes a toll-free telephone number and dialing instructions for accessing a host computer system. A unique authorization code is typically associated with each remote account. When a calling party uses the card to place a long distance call, the toll-free number is dialed, thereby accessing the host system which manages the remote accounts. The calling party enters a predetermined authorization number for allowing access to the database. The calling party then enters a long distance telephone number, whereupon the system connects the calling party with the desired calling destination. The long distance telephone charges attributed to the telephone call are deducted from the account balance. The call connection may be terminated by the calling party or by the host system when the account is fully consumed. Generally, when the prepaid account balance is depleted, the user must discard the spent card and purchase a new card.
Such known prepaid cards are disadvantageous because the need to constantly purchase new prepaid cards is burdensome to the consumer. Discarding spent cards is also wasteful and harmful to the environment. Known prepaid card systems are also costly because new cards must be produced and distributed.
Other known schemes provide prepaid cards capable of being regenerated by increasing the account balance. Typically, a consumer regenerates the card by connecting to the host computer, entering a credit card number and expiration date, home zip code, and a regenerate amount. The consumer then directs the host system to withdraw funds from the credit card and deposit the funds into the prepaid card account.
The known method for regenerating prepaid phone cards is disadvantageous because the consumer must enter a cumbersome amount of data from the telephone. A high risk of erroneously entered data is also present. Moreover, regenerating must take place before or after placing phone calls. Known prepaid calling cards do not allow a card to be regenerated during a phone call connection to a called destination or in response to a host system's notification that the account balance is about to be depleted.
Thus, there exists a long-felt need to provide a new prepaid calling card that permits that account balance to be regenerated more efficiently, effectively and with less risk of error. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with existing prepaid calling cards, providing the consumer with a new and much improved system for regenerating an integrated prepaid calling card instrument.